The Rise Of Shadowclan 2 (My own warrior cat charcaters)
by Rosa2377
Summary: Foxpaw, Nightpaw, Snowpaw and Ivypaw are back! This time as apprentices. Read what happens when Snowpaw falls in love with a windclan apprentice and he is in love with her too, Foxpaw wants to leave shadowclan, Ivypaw isn't sure she can the medicine cat apprentice and Nightpaw is getting bullied!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. "Ivykit please step forward…" Said Blackstar in a strong and heavy voice. Daisyfur then went in front of Blackstar. "Do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code and to heal your clan mates even at the cost of your life?" She said it questionably wondering what Ivykit's answer would be. "Yes. I promise to heal my clan mates even at the cost of my life. I will always uphold the medicine cat code as well." She said it smoothly her entire body shaking, her eyes darting around. Daisyfur then hoped down from high rock beside Blackstar. She then went up and touched noses with Ivykit. Every cat in the clearing then called her name out. "Ivypaw! Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" She then raised her head up high very proud and pleased with herself. She was finally going to the medicine cat apprentice! Learning all the herbs would be great! Her mind then flashed back her sister Nightkit almost dying. Stripepaw had almost died of the sickness as well and Mossfoot well he died. She then heard running behind her. Before she could her head around she was tackled to the ground. Foxpaw was on top of her laughing loudly. Ivypaw was able to get Blackstar to make Foxpaw, Snowpaw and Nightkit apprentices early. So Snowpaw and Foxpaw had their apprentice ceremony yesterday. She had hers today. Nightkit was resting in the medicine cat den for a few days to make sure age was fully cured. Same with Stripepaw. Foxpaw's mentor was Willowfur. Willowpaw had his warrior ceremony about 5 days ago and got his warrior name Willowfur. Stripepaw had to wait awhile before his ceremony. Because of the sickness. At least we still have Cloverpaw and Rainpaw to tell us the apprentice roots. They are the only other apprentices that aren't in our little apprentice group including Nightkit. Cloverpaw had amazing light brown fur. Her fur was light brown with a few dark brown streaks her and there. She is the most beautiful she cat in all of shadow clan. Her eyes are yellow but also brown there a beautiful mix. Rainpaw is Cloverpaw's sister. Rainpaw has comeplety grey fur and yellow eyes. It had been a moon since Daisyfur had entered Blackstar's den asking him to make me a apprentice early. He then asked me for my opinion and I said I want to wait for apprenticeship with my friends. Other than that everything has been pretty boring. Nightkit has been in the medicine cat den for a moon. All the cats are complaining that Nightkit and Stripepaw are ready to get back to their usual duty's. But Daisyfur keeps saying no. It's like she's keeping them hostage or something. She giggled out loud as she looked at Foxpaw on her. Foxpaw's mentor Snakestripe then called her over. "I gotta go bye! Maybe i can go hunting for the first time!" She giggled it out then raced over to Snakestripe. Snowkit's mentor was Mistybreeze. Mistybreeze was a lightly dappled gray she cat. Mistybreeze was waiting at the tunnel entrance flicking her ears. "I have to go! I think were going with Snakestripe and Foxpaw to go hunting for the time!" She then ran off to stand beside her mentor Mistybreeze. A few seconds later Snakestripe went up to them with Foxpaw. He gave them a nod and they left the camp to go hunting. Ivykit then sighed realizing she was gonna be alone for awhile. Nightkit was still sleeping. Daisyfur was out collecting marigold and catmint. She then sighed and entered the medicine cat den. She then sorted all the herbs in stock to nice little piles. She looked over at Nightkit who was sleeping peacefully. Stripepaw wasn't in his nest. He was in the clearing while Willowfur kept annoying him by boasting about him being a warrior before him. Ivykit then rolled her eyes and looked at Stripepaw. Nice tiger fur with stripes and beautiful yellow eyes. Funny, kind, strong, buff, nice, Handsome…what was she doing! She then shook her head. She was a medicine cat apprentice! She shouldn't be checking out Stripepaw. She then heard a scream inside the nursey. She then raced inside and saw Fireflower. She was going to give birth! Fireflower's kit's were expected to come a moon and a half ago! They were super late! Fireflower then screamed even louder. Ivykit then said quickly " I'll find Daisyfur just try to relax!" Once as she got out of the nursey she had to push past cats who were gathering around the nursey. She then raced out of camp and quickly followed Daisyfur's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. "Do you smell it?" Foxpaw then raised her chin up and breathed in the scents around her. She smelled pine and her clan mates around her. Snakestripe, Mistybreeze and Snowpaw. She then picked up the smell of a vole. She then crouched down and put her tail low to the ground but not brushing the ground. She then flicked her ear to signal to her clan mates she was going in for it. She then breathed in the scent of vole once more to figure out where it was. She turned her head slightly to see the vole by a root of a tree. He was moving around smelling the ground. Must be looking for seeds or whatever vole's eat. She thought. She slowly approached the vole. Soon she was a tail length away from the vole and it hadn't seen her yet. Vole's must have poor eye sight. She thought to herself. She then pounced on the vole. Her front paws landed right on top of it's tiny body. It squeaked in surprise it's tiny body fidgeting, squirming, fighting to be free of her grasp. That just made her dig her claws in more till she saw blood. She then dipped her head down and give it a killing nip on the neck. She picked up the bloody vole in her mouth and returned to her clan mates. She then dropped the vole at Snakestripe's paws. "Did i do good?" She asked hope lighting up her voice. "You did ok. I mean it was your first time hunting. Since your new at all this I thought it would take you awhile to get your first piece of fresh kill. But I was wrong, this is your first time trying to hunt something and you got it on your first try. Congrats Foxpaw." He said it at first as if his mind was on something else but he then snapped back to the living and was back on track. "I can't believe you got it on your first try! Lucky! I can't believe i missed that thrush!" Snowpaw was complaining her voice being whinny. Snowpaw had tried to catch a thrush later on that day but missed it by half a tail length. "It's not your fault Snowpaw. It was your first time hunting plus birds are quite hard to catch especially if your new to hunting." Mistybreeze said it so ensuring. The way she praised you or said it was ok just made you feel all warm. She was so kindhearted like a caring mother but Snakestripe was always as grumpy as a badger. They had left camp about 3 hours ago. Snakestripe and Mistybreeze had taught them the basics about crouching down and how to scent or approach prey. " We should most likely get back to camp…" Said mistybreeze she said it sorta unsure waiting for the deputy's (Snakestripe) decision. "Yes. Let's get back to camp. It's been a long day of training. You two deserve some rest." Snakestripe said it very, well, calmly. He is usual never this calm. Or rested and peaceful for that matter. Maybe he's turned over a new leaf? "Now before you can rest I want you to run all the way back to camp not stoping! You need to work! Go!" His peaceful side then slipped away and his normal grumpiness was back. She sighed. Snakestripe was never meant to be a peaceful cat I guess. She then took off running as fast as she could. She then approached a giant log. As fastly as she could she climbed over it. Snowpaw was stuck behind the log trying to get over it. She then raced faster, certain she would win. She then tripped over a rock and fell face first to the ground. By mistake she swallowed some dirt and she felt dizzy. She then got up and coughed up the dirt. Snowpaw had finally got over the log and was racing towards her. She then ran as fast as she could. She kept feeling more and more dizzier the faster she ran. Soon Snowpaw was right beside her. "I am going to beat you! Ha! Snakestripe is going to be so mad at you! And—wait why do you look so dizzy?" Snowpaw at first was teasing her and Snowpaw could have run ahead and beat Foxpaw but she wanted to rub it in first. Snowpaw then stopped teasing as soon as she knew something was wrong with Foxpaw. Foxpaw must've hit her head on something hard when she fell because her head was spinning. She felt dizzy, her paws felt light and her eye sight was starting to get blurry. She must've hit it hard. she thought. Soon she tripped over her own paws and fell to the ground. Snowpaw then stood beside her sister calling for help. Foxpaw's eyesight got more blurry until she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Snowpaw cried out for Snakestripe and Mistybreeze. In a matter of heartbeats Mistybreeze and Snakestripe were by her side. "What happened to Foxpaw?!" Mistybreeze said quickly. "I don't know! She looked really dizzy then she fell over!" Snowpaw then started to cry as teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "Everything is going to be fine! We just need to get Foxpaw to Daisyfur and Ivypaw!" She said it very reassuring but worry still pricked Snowpaw's pelt. I hope she'll be ok. To think in the nursey as kits I said she was a fool who didn't care about anything! I am so sorry! Snowkit thought to herself. (A few minutes later..) Snakestripe was carrying Foxpaw in his mouth. Foxpaw was a good size for a apprentice but Snakestripe was one of the strongest cats in the clan so he got to carry her back. Plus he's her mentor. Eventually they got to camp and everyone at camp was freaking out! "What's going on!" Mistybreeze cried out worriedly. Willowfur then ran over to them." FireFlower is going to give birth and ivypaw and Daisyfur aren't here!" He quickly said it his fur standing up his eyes going from cat to cat. "Oh star clan! Foxpaw is hurt and Fireflower is giving birth! We need someone to help them!" She cried out her fur starting to fluff up as well. "Snowpaw! Go find Daisyfur and Ivypaw now!" He said sternly but his voice pricked with worry. Snowpaw then raced out of camp. Soon she was panting and swinging her head around. Where should I look?! Her head then screamed at her use your nose track them! She then made her fur go down and tried to breath more calmly. Relax. Snowpaw relax. Soon she was relaxed and breathing more calmly. She then raised her snout up and breathed in the scents around her. She smelled pine tree's, sap, rottening leaves on the ground, she also smelled the border between Riverclan and Shadowclan. Their part of the border smelled like dead fish! Yuck! "Hi there!" A voice said cheerfully and happily behind her. She then swung her head around to see a cat on Riverclan territory. His fur was beige and it looked like a very small and light green and he had yellow eyes. He looked like Ivypaw expect with yellow eyes! Maybe they were long lost twins…? Nevermind that! "Uh, hello? Who Are you?" She asked curiously. "I am Mintpaw! I am a wind clan apprentice, how about you!" He said it his voice filled with curiosity and happiness. "If your a wind clan apprentice why are you on Riverclan territory?" She asked confused. "It's a really long…story…so…are you on a border patrol? Is that why your by the border." He asked trying to change the subject. " I am not on a border patrol, I am looking for Daisyfur and Ivypaw! Have you seen them. Daisyfur is a she cat with white fur with brown spots and yellow eyes. She smells like herbs, sweet like catnip but also bitter like,well, bitter smelling herbs! Ivypaw is a she cat with fur that looks just like your's and green eyes! She smells like the nursey but also smells like herbs." She questioned Mintpaw hoping he would have saw them. "I did see them! Daisyfur was heading along the border collecting some herbs. While Ivypaw was following her scent trail!" He said it cheerfully. "Oh starclan! Thank you so much!" Her voice filled with joy as she thanked him. "Wait! Before you go, what's your name?" He wondered and looked right into her eyes. "I am snowpaw." She said answering him firmly. "Well, Snowpaw! Maybe I'll see you at a gathering!" He asked her. "Well, maybe we'll just have to see. Now I really have to go! Bye!" She then raced off along the border following their scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ivypaw ran and ran following Daisyfur's scent. What if she didn't find Daisyfur in time and Fireflower gave birth to unhealthy kits?! She had to find Daisyfur no matter what! What if Daisyfur was in some sort of trouble, she could have gotten attacked by a badger! Maybe Thunderclan or Riverclan was attacking them and had taken Daisyfur hostage! So many thoughts clouded her mind and the idea of being able to find Daisyfur on time got covered with doubt. She then tripped on the root of a great pine tree and fell face first into the mud. She grinded her teeth closing her eyes for a heartbeat to catch her breath. She got up trembling and shook her pelt making droplets of mud fly across the air. She gave a few licks to her chest before running off to find Daisyfur. She smelled the air searching for Daisyfur's scent but couldn't find it. The mud must have blocked out her keen sense of smell. Curses! She kept on running blindly without her sense of smell guiding her. She stopped again to catch her breath, breathing heavily she looked around. She glanced both right and left but didn't recognize her surroundings. She must have left Shadowclan territory! She was so excited and worried about finding Daisyfur she rushed around blindly and must have stumbled across the border not even realize what she had done! How would she find her way back! Her paw prints weren't imprinted in the dirt or mud and her smell was blocked out by mud clogging her nose so it'll take awhile till she could smell. It was utterly hopeless. She sighed and collapsed to the ground to think. She had to find Daisyfur..but what about herself? Who would find her? She quickly licked her pelt removing the mud and dirt collecting in her fur from rampaging around through the bushes and mud. She sighed and rested her chin on her paw sighing once again in defeat. She didn't realize how tired she had gotten by running through the forest searching for Daisyfur. She then let out a tired yawn before her eyes closed against her will and fell asleep. When she awoke she was in a meadow. The meadow had all sorts of beautiful flowers spotted on it. In the distance she could see a sparkly blue lake and pine trees. She then remembered the place she was in. This was where she meet that odd and scary blue eyed cat! He had fur with stripes across it and the iciest blue eyes you would ever see! She also met the she cat with yellow eyes and odd ragged black fur her to. All the sudden she was tackled to the ground and saw a young she cat looking up at her. The young she cat had pure black fur. It was as black as the sky at night…no…even blacker it was so black you would think you were in a black hole or space! She had dark blue eyes that were filled with affection and hatred. "Why, hello there little kit…what are you doing here in the meadow?" The mysterious she-cat asked her. The she-cat then got off her and helped Ivypaw up to her paws. "I am not a kit!" She hissed to the odd black cat. "I am a medicine cat apprentice!" She said proudly licking her chest a few times to get her fur perfect. She then looked at the black she cat again and noticed something. The blackcap was not see through like all the cats she had seen her. All the cats she had meet she could see right through them and looked odd but she looked very real like herself. "Are you…real?" She asked not sure what to think. "Of course I am real! Do you think I am part of your imagination? All the cats you had met here were spirits or dead I guess you could say but I am alive. When I fall asleep I go here just like you do." She said with a hint of humour in her voice. Ivypaw then noticed what a slender she cat she was. Her fur was perfect in every way and she had a slender body and seemed quite wise. She suddenly felt a great deal of respect for the she cat. "What's your name…?" She questioned the odd she cat hoping to get an answer. "My name? Well I guess I could tell you my name but even if I don't you'll find out my name sooner than you think. But since you seem so eager to know I'll just tell you. She then leaned forward up to my ear and whispered into my ear. "My name is Luna…" Luna? What an odd name…but it suited her. Was she a rouge or kitty pet? "She then leaned away before continuing. "I know what your thinking…and no I am not a kitty pet but I am not a loner or rogue either. I used to be a clan cat before a certain turn of events happened…" She seemed uncomfortably answering further so I left it at that. "Well…my name is Ivypaw, It's nice to meet you Luna." Not even realizing what I had done. "Ivypaw? Your name is Ivypaw? I had a friend awhile go talk to you…you made a deal with him correct?" I then froze. She meant the frosty eyed cat? I had promised I would meet him every night in my dreams if he mad Nightkit better but I hand't met him once. How was I supposed to? I couldn't control my dreams! My breaths then came in ragged and I twitched a little. "Well…you see…I don't really know…how to contact him…when I have…you know…dreams." I said begging star clan she wouldn't attack me for breaking my promise. "Don't worry your not in trouble, when he wants to start talking to you he'll contact you not the other way around. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." What did she mean by that? Enjoy the ride? I didn't get it…this situation was uncomfortable and she wanted me to sit back and enjoy myself. How could I?! A flash of realization went through my mind. Daisyfur?! "I need to go find Daisyfur now!" I gasped out worried about to turn around when she stopped me. "Don't worry…Daisyfur is back at camp they sent Snowpaw out to find you and her. They found you and Daisyfur. They did? So she was back at camp right now and she hadn't waking up at all. She must have been super tired. "Now there is something I must request of you…" Luna said in a very serious tone. "What is it?" I asked curious. "You must never question me and always do what I say. If you do this you will have a relaxing and peaceful life in shadow clan as easy as it could get. But if you don't pain and bloodshed will stain your heart and you will never cleanse it." Luna's voice was dry and rasp, taunting her with every word shattering Ivypaw's world. "What…do you mean…bloodshed?" She stuttered out shaking from fur to bone. "If you do as I say you won't have to find out." She said smirking. I nodded afraid and she gave me a even bigger smirk before I woke up in my nest, sweating, afraid and utterly confused.


End file.
